bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsugen
| birthday = March 14 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 201 cm (6'8") | weight = 111.5 kg (264 lbs) | eyes = Grey | hair = Platinum | blood type = | affiliation = Naruki City | previous affiliation = 11th Division, Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Grounds Keeper | previous occupation = Seated Officer of the 11th Division | team = None | previous team = 11th Division | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Naruki City | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Unknown | status = Retired | shikai = Inga | bankai = Inga In'nen }} Tetsugen (鉄眼, lit. “Iron Eye”) is a male Soul who once served as a Shinigami officer in the Gotei 13 with a yet unidentified ranking within the organization. Known to be a fierce warrior with a savage past, he reached a state of enlightenment and chose to abandon his violent profession to lead a life as a pacifist. Having decided that he’s seen too much bloodshed in his long and enduring lifetime. The sudden transformation perplexed most within the organization as they saw him as a potential candidate for captaincy, especially during a time that the Gotei 13 was looking to fill vacant positions. This ultimately led to him being discharged, though it remains to be seen if it was done so honorably or not, and has seen taken up residency in the Human World under a new disguise. A man of mystery, his past is largely kept secret, leading to a series of rumors or exaggerated stories being created revolving around him. Some have led to fantastic monikers, such as “The Godfist” (神拳, Shinken) or “Rokubusō-jū” (六武装獣, Six-Armed Beast) that revolve around his time as a warrior. While other titles have been given to him once he turned towards a more peaceful existence. He was last known as Tetsusō (鉄僧, Iron Monk), which he used as part of the identity he’s currently known as. Now he lives a quiet life, working as a grounds keeper within one of the districts in Naruki City, preferring to leave behind the life he once led. Appearance While living in the Human World, Tetsugen adopted an unassuming form that greatly differs from his real appearance. He chose to do this as a means of blending in and going unnoticed since he considers his true form to be frightening and intimidating to others. In terms of physical appearance, he’s a male of average height and build, nothing that would propose the frightening power he possesses. He has short, platinum hair swept to one side with a few bangs running over his forehead. His eyes appear as a reddish-brown, and tries to maintain a smile or relaxed expression when in the presence of others. As a grounds keeper, he wears plain earth toned clothing, such as brown slacks and tan button shirts under a green gardener’s apron. To finish off his outfit, he wears plain black shoes. Of course, Tetsugen’s true form is completely opposite from his current appearance. As a Soul, Tetsugen possesses a mighty frame, both tall and extremely muscular, which is attributed to a lifetime of war and violence. He stands well over 6’ feet tall, which allows him to tower most individuals near him and his musculature is extremely defined. During his life, he acquired a series of tattoos, mainly ones that resemble vines, that spread throughout his body and even frame his eyes. He has a strong and chiseled jaw and aggressive features, such as his eyebrows seemingly angled in a permanent scowl. His hair remains a platinum color, but is styled in a spiky manner that juts up and back slightly, while a few bangs do hang over his forehead like in his current Human form. His eyes are also known to be a cool grey, menacing in appearance, and even when he tries to appear sincere and smile, Tetsugen still maintains an intimidating gaze whether he wants to or not. Also attributing to his frightening appearance is when using his power, his eyes glow pure white, almost demonic in nature. In terms of attire, Tetsugen changed several times throughout his life. Before becoming an official member of the Gotei 13, he wore tattered blue pants that hung loosely over his legs, and had a bright red floral type pattern stitched to the fabric. He also wore ornate golden greaves and foot guards that revealed his heels and toes, and appeared to have his right pant leg tucked into the greave just above the knee. Draped over his backside was a long golden cloth with a darker trim that tied in the front, while a deep red sash held it in place by the waist. He also favored wearing a golden gauntlets that covered his hands and forearms. The gauntlets appeared fitted, as they matched proportionately with his own hands, and were known to be flexible and light enough to use without deterring his speed and reflexes. Once he became an officer, he wore the traditional attire given to all members of the Gotei 13, but wore a sleeveless version instead. This allowed him to move more freely and feel less restricted during combat. In both versions, he held his Zanpakutō tucked into the sash on his back. Personality Tetsugen’s personality can be described as being like two sides of a coin, or in philosophical terms, like Yin and Yang. This refers to both a light and dark version of his persona. Before his sudden realization, Tetsugen was known “dark” side: vicious, aggressive, violent and absolutely brutal towards his enemy. He had boundless rage, often lashing out with such destructive force that the battlefields he fought were known to be completely devastated. During his earlier years within the organization, it was often questioned if Tetsugen could be regarded as an ally or foe because of his sometimes reckless nature that put the lives of his comrades in danger directly because of him. He was forced to train extensively in the ways of self control and restraint, and eventually learned to channel his anger in a safer manner. But even then, when facing against a particularly strong opponent, he would order any allies nearby to flee the area so that he could unleash his full might without worry. He lived for the thrill of battle, and sought after the “worthy kill”. Those were the only things that mattered to him in that world. In regards to mannerisms, Tetsugen was a direct person, who favored getting straight to the point, even if it came across as insincere or unsympathetic. His answers were short, and he would often interrupt conversation if he acquired all the necessary information he needed. This made working with him difficult at times, and only through years of service did he eventually calm to a more manageable level. The organization learned to channel his rage and power by isolating him at times during missions, or choosing to send just him to face an opponent. While not best way to use him, it was the only practical means to turn him into an asset versus a liability. After a time, and many many battles later, Tetsugen was struck with a moment of clarity, and reached a state of enlightenment. This caused an almost complete change in his personality and behavior, creating a “light” side to offset the dark one. He appeared more thoughtful and compassionate, his dialogue changing to the point that he appeared as a separate person altogether. Unfortunately, leading a life of a pacifist can conflict with the duties of a soldier, and cause a rift between the two. He became hesitant when engaging in battle, fearing the beast within him growing hungry for devastation. Keeping such a strong urge at bay took considerable amount of willpower, and Tetsugen was able to subdue his desires for carnage and death. Seeing that he could no longer perform the duties inherited, Tetsugen chose to withdraw from the organization and seek a life elsewhere. He could no longer actively participate in war anymore and retired to the Human World and away from the battlefield. Even though he wants to live a peaceful life, it is not without its moments of danger. Hidden deep down within him still exists the desire for violence, like an addiction trying to be held in check. When those moments come, and he’s faced with no choice but to fight, he channels that urge as a sense of justice and self defense, but must make sure to not let himself be completely submerged in the white hot rage that’s been dormant for so long. He fears his own power, and actively keeps it locked away within him. To help with managing that anger, he actively engages in meditation and stress free tasks, favoring physical work as an outlet. He also tries to surround himself with calming scenery, which is why he took up residence near the botanical gardens where he works. History More to come. Plot More to come. Powers & Abilities It is unknown what his ranking was within the Gotei 13, but hints of his power were enough to create rumors of the beast that lurked within their ranks. It has been said that he would have become captain if it were not for his troubled past and lack of self control, which he would eventually make strides in. When unrestrained, Tetsugen is a force of nature that can’t be controlled, leaving behind a path of destruction in his wake. He’s known as a highly physical opponent, with heightened levels of strength, speed, durability and endurance, that place him well above that of seated officers, and even by captain standards. Even his spiritual power knows no bounds, which further enhance his already monstrous levels of physical might. Now leading the life of a pacifist, he took an oath to never stain his hands blood again and actively restrains his full power. The below information are based on his abilities and skills during its height serving in the Gotei 13, and not his current standing. Spiritual Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''While the exact level of his spiritual pressure is unknown, Tetsugen still possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiryoku that can physically affect both individuals in his presence and the area around him. In fact, when exerting his will upon an area, it has the potential to cause extreme levels of damage, such as causing the earth to tremble and split, or smother individuals, both Soul and Hollow alike, to the point they are rendered unconscious if exposed to it for too long. On more than one occasion, he’s been able to execute lesser Hollows simply by crushing them under his power like a wave of force. Tetsugen’s spiritual power can also manifest itself visible as a potent aura of yellow energy, that can react violently with the environment, often destroying things in his immediate vicinity. The aura can grow larger and more intense depending on his emotional states, but given his high levels of rage and aggressiveness, it can consume huge areas in a sea of flaming aura. Because of the large reserves he possesses within him, Tetsugen can employ this power through several means, either by increasing his own physical power or creating a sort of “shield” over his skin similar to an Arrancar’s Hierro to absorb the initial impact of attacks and robbing them of some of its damage. Its volume is so great that it can safely clash against captain level opponents and resist the psychological or physical impairments they may cause associated with such power. Its been noted that his power can felt over great distances, and when creating an aura, it can transform into a massive pillar of light seen and felt miles away, and can only continue to grow the more of his power he unleashes. Not unlike other powerful individuals, Tetsugen can break free of magical restraints, such as Kidō spells, by exerting its strength to the point they shatter like glass or simply melt away from its intensity. * '''Reiatsu Control: '''Despite his brutish nature, Tetsugen has gained some control over his Reiatsu and able to manipulate it in ways that can both effect himself and others. Its most basic manipulation is the ability to increase his own physical and defensive power to become an even deadlier combatant. By saturating his body with his energy, his muscles become much more resistant to blunt force, and can even deflect bladed weapons harmlessly without sustaining injury. This level of resistance is entirely reliant on Tetsugen’s concentration and stamina, meaning that if he’s severely weakened or his power syphoned, he becomes susceptible to the damage directed at him. To overcome his massive amount of spiritual pressure without the previously stated methods, a challenger would have to possess equally large amounts themselves. Since battles between souls is a battle between spiritual power, Tetsugen can also negate abilities of others by resisting the energy within the attack, effectively nullifying it in the process. He appears to be more susceptible to illusion based abilities, but his spiritual power does offer some protection. By clashing against the energy within the attack, he can create the illusions to ripple momentarily, giving him an opportunity to counter attack before succumbing to the illusions completely. Physical Abilities '''Immense Strength: Tetsugen is known as an exceptionally powerful individual with nearly unparalleled levels of physical strength further enhanced through his spiritual pressure and Zanpakuto abilities. Paired with his equally massive durability, he’s considered a monster that can inflict tremendous damage from a single physical attack. One punch is known to level huge structures by transferring the force throughout the object and causing it to cave in on itself. His levels of strength can increase dramatically when enraged to the point that even if he misses with an attack, the force from its wake are able to still deal some damage and even throw back his targets. He’s deadliest in close quarters, able to utilize his strength more effectively. When engaged in combat, all of his attacks deal severe levels of damage, if not outright killing his opponents in one blow. He can dispatch a whole group of hollows with a single strike each, caving in their heads or blowing away chunks of their body with his bare hands. Focusing it through his Hakuda techniques, all of his attacks have the potential to completely destroy a target if it connects. This also applies to any form of grappling techniques, using his own brute strength to overpower his opponents and snap their limbs. He can use his strength to fling targets or slam them into the ground with such force that it can crater the area, leaving them imprinted. While his upper body seems to benefit from his massive strength most, Tetsugen also applies it to his legs to either leap into the air with incredible speed, reaching great heights in the process, or deliver powerful kicks that can grievously injure opponents. Other applications are leaping into the air and coming down on an area to release a powerful shockwave or simply slam down on a target with his body. In terms of lifting power, Tetsugen can lift or “press” enormous weights without visible signs of effort or strain. This allows him to lift and throw most conceivable objects, or smash through barriers and defenses. He’s even shown the ability to focus his strength to produce waves of force by punching or stomping on the ground to release it, offering a long ranged attack in a pinch. These waves can knock back anything its path through the concussive force or disorient and stun a target to immobilize them. Immense Durability: Possessing such a massive frame and being comprised entirely of solid muscle, Tetsugen can withstand extraordinary amounts of physical punishment to the point he can negate weaker attacks without leaving a single trace of injury. This allows him to survive attacks from powerful enemies, falls from great heights, withstand being smashed through layers of thick materials such as stone or wood, and endure extreme temperatures. Its not uncommon for Tetsugen to step in the path of attacks and deflect them barehanded in an attempt to intimidate his foes. Simple weapons have appeared to break against his skin and ballistic projectiles explode on contact while still standing his ground. Pound for pound, Tetsugen is a living breathing weapon of destruction capable of going toe-to-toe with powerful foes and withstand their blows. Simply surviving direct assaults from point blank range is further testament his durability. While incredibly tough, he is not completely invulnerable. When facing opponents of equal standing, he can be injured, even sustain life threatening wounds, but to be able to bypass his natural defenses is an incredible feat all on its own. Enhanced Endurance: If, for whatever reason, Tetsugen does sustain injuries, he’s known to possess an inhuman tolerance to pain. More to come. Instinct: Tetsugen’s actions are guided by his own natural instinct, an ability to subconsciously react without actually thinking. He describes this instinct as his sixth sense and able to call upon it instantly. Tetsugen applies this instinct to both combat and perception. When engaged in combat, he uses his instinct to deal with dangers and react to that danger with his own attack or counter attack. This instinct can also be interpreted as a “gut feeling” when around others. He can listen to them or watch their actions and determine true motives behind them, though its not to say he can tell with absolute certainty when someone is lying or doing something with anterior motives. Instead, its merely his body telling him to remain cautious as it “feels” that something is amiss. Combat Abilities Hakuda Master: Tetsugen’s principal form of fighting has always been hand-to-hand combat, which he uses in conjunction with his strength and durability. Combining instinct and natural talent, Tetsugen created a style of fighting that his own and takes advantage of his large frame. When he served as a Shinigami, his style was known as highly aggressive and brutal, utilizing techniques that inflicted maximum damage on his opponents by either delivering bone crushing attacks or powerful throws and locking techniques to snap their limbs. His principle method of inflicting punishment is through his arms, but he can easily employ his legs, knees, elbows and even head to strike with. Not as refined as some masters, but equally as deadly, Tetsugen fights primarily with instinct and reflexes. Having trained his entire life, he has a built an almost automatic response when fighting, enabling his body to react without thinking through what he refers to as muscle memory. This form of response allows him to make decisions on a subconscious level an execute a proper counter attack immediately. When activating his Bankai, and gaining possession of his additional arms, Tetsugen can use new techniques specific to that form that take advantage of his new strength and dexterity. * Kagamibiraki '(鏡開, ''Mirror Opening) Using his massive physical might, Tetsugen will drive his fingers into the face of a target, creating a hole in the process. He will then begin to pry the hole open by pulling his arms to the side and ripping the opponent in half through sheer force. It is an absolutely gruesome technique that Tetsugen employs against larger foes, such as Hollows, that showers him in blood once he separates the two halves. * '''Ikkotsu (一骨, Single Bone) Another technique that capitalizes on his strength, Tetsugen throws a single powerful punch towards a target and completely destroys that portion of the body, and send them flying through the air and into whatever is in its path. Tetsugen uses this technique the most as its simple, yet strong, and can be executed from nearly any angle. Even if a target were to rush at him, Tetsugen can strike them with enough force to stop them in their tracks and launch them back. * Yamatentō (山転倒, Mountain Toppling) Another aspect of Tetsugen's fighting style is that he employs a long list of grappling techniques that takes advantage of his physique. Tetsugen first positions himself directly behind a target and immediately wraps his arms around their waste. Locking his fingers so that he has a firm grasp, he will then use his strong legs to leap him and his opponent into the air. Once they reach their apex, Tetsugen will lean back and begin their descent while pointing their heads towards the ground. Using his ability to manipulate his body's speed, he will increase their fall to the point that once they make contact with the ground, it will result in a large explosion that splits the earth around them and craters the area. The damage is particularly devastating since Tetsugen drives his opponent head first into the ground. ** Soratekisai (空摘採, Sky Plucking) An aerial variation of this technique that is used when an opponent is already in the air. The animation appears exactly the same, except that Tetsugen leaps into the air and grabs them around the waist while his own momentum to turn them around and back and finish in the same manner as the Yamatentō. This technique was created when his opponents began actively avoiding him by staying at a safe distance or maintaining a state of flight. With this, Tetsugen surprises the target with his powerful leaps and speed to catch them offguard and be able to perform the grab. Zanjutsu: Even though he possesses a Zanpakutō, he does not unsheathe it during combat so it is unknown what exactly his level of skill in Zanjutsu is. Instead, he favors his Hakuda skills and strength almost entirely, only pulling out his Zanpakuto when preparing to release it. Kidō: '''Tetsugen does not actively engage in using Kidō, nor does he seem to have any interest in wielding magical energies. it is unknown if Tetsugen has any knowledge in this area of combat, or simply chooses to not rely on it during battle, as he’s principally seen as a physical combatant. '''Hohō Expert: For a Shinigami of his size and weight, Tetsugen is deceptively fast, with equally impressive speed and reflexes. With a single step, he can instantaneously turn into a blur and disappear from sight, only to reappear directly next to a target ready for an attack. This level of speed can often catch his opponents off guard due to thinking his bulky frame would hinder his speed. By using his speed, his can travel and navigate through an area in short time by using less steps required with moving from one point to another. He seemingly vanishes when initiating the first step, and blurs into existence when landing his final step just as he slows down. What happens in between those moments is completely imperceptible to the untrained eye, with low level individuals unable to follow. Even against warriors of the highest caliber, his speed has been commented as being difficult to track, and Tetsugen can prove to be a very difficult opponent to face with his heightened levels of physical ability. While his land speed is remarkable, he possesses great reflexes, as well, further enhanced by his instinct and training. This allows him to dodge and avoid incoming attacks with minimal difficulty, though more skilled individuals can prove successful in striking him. Zanpakutō Inga (因果, Karma; lit. “Cause and Effect”) Tetsugen’s Zanpakutō takes on the form of a straight tantō without a hand guard. Instead, the base of the sheath is covered by a silver casing with a thick red cord tied around it and knotted with a black oval jewel. The ends of the cords hang down to the sides of a white wrapped handle with a silver pommel. The sheathe is also white and it is tucked into the back of the red sash tied around his waist. * Shikai: 'When preparing to release his Zanpakutō, Tetsugen pulls out Inga and holds the blade downward while clutching the handle with both hands. He holds it up to his face as if he were praying and states its release command, '“Awaken” (覚ます, Samasu). Once stated, the blade and handle will instantly turn into pure white light . The light will then expand into swirling energy and envelop both his arms all the way to his shoulders. The energy will then take shape and solidify, and once finished transforming, the light will disperse and reveal Inga’s new form. Covering his arms is bright golden armor sectioned off in thin, flexible plates and engraved with floral patterns. These pieces of armor truly represent his desire as a warrior to engage in physical combat, and relies completely on his hand-to-hand skills to aid him in battle. Shikai Special Ability: As with any piece of armor, Inga provides Tetsugen with a higher degree of durability around his arms, while also increasing the damage of his punches. While the armor is extremely tough and resilient, it still remains highly flexible and light, and does not impede his speed and reaction time in any way. The armor isn't comprised of any metal known, it is instead created by Tetsugen's incredible spiritual power given form. But its true power does not lie with its ability to protect Tetsugen. Its true power comes from within, and is both effected by himself and the opponents he face. When Inga is activated, it creates a zone of influence in which anything inside that zone contributes to it's primary ability. Grasping the idea of Karma, Inga takes into consideration the intent and actions of everyone around him, transforms it into energy and adds to his already impressive physical and spiritual ability. Essentially, Inga "feeds" off of "Negative Karma" (負の因果, Fu no Inga) of his enemies, and even allies, such as malicious intent, and the desire to hurt or kill another. This means that Inga works in many ways on a psychological level, as it scans a person's thoughts and feelings, and immediately determines if their actions are going to cause harm to him or to others. Its not to say that Inga knows if a person is lying or planning something. For Inga to work, any who are in his zone of influence must be actively directing their Negative Karma towards Tetsugen. When this happens, Tetsugen will receive a sensation that someone is wishing him harm, but not be able to determine exactly what the motivation or idea is that is contributing to it. Aside from absorbing the Negative Karma through thoughts and intent, Inga can also apply Inga's abilities to physical threats. Even when an opponent attacks, so long as Inga is activated he can absorb that attack to make him stronger, more durable, or replenish his stamina. This will help him when in battle and is struck by a random attack, either indirectly by an ally or when someone performs on action and isn't aware of the damage they are causing. At this point, Inga isn't taking the Negative Karma of the person performing the action. Instead, it is taking the Negative Karma of the action itself. If a blade were to fly at him through innocent means, such as an ally losing their sword in battle and it being flung towards Tetsugen unintentionally, he will absorb the intent to inflict from the weapon itself. If a rock face were to cave in on top of him, he could absorb the Negative Karma of the rocks that would crush him otherwise. Another explanation to Inga's power is that he can instantly scan a person or action's intent to cause harm, and sufficiently enhance Tetsugen's body to protect itself from that harm. Of course, this only applies to battle where danger is always present. During sparring matches, which are meant to be innocent, Inga's power may not work as the opponent he is facing isn't actually setting out to physically harm Inga. But if the opponent were to reactively attack Tetsugen with intent, Inga's powers automatically activate to counter it. The amount of power gained through this ability varies depending on the opponents he faces and the dangers present. Subtle and smaller intents, such as deception, manipulation or the intent to cause superficial wounds, grant a small boost to his power. Just enough to counter whatever physical danger is present. Larger threats, such as the possibility of being maimed or killed, brings about a much larger increase in power. As a member of the 11th Division, Inga has proven to be an invaluable weapon, as life on the battlefield and the threat of danger are a constant. With Inga, prolonged battles or even facing powerful opponents allows Tetsugen to enhance his own power beyond his limits to face whatever challenge stands in front of him. A visual cue that Inga's abilities are being activated is when Tetsugen's eyes immediately begin to glow pure white, signalling that he is being empowered. * Shingon (真言, Mantra) If for whatever reason Inga is unable to absorb the Negative Karma of an opponent through some means, Tetsugen can activate a secondary ability called Shingon. Using the principle of Mantra, Tetsugen concentrates on a single word, prayer or thought that empowers him during times of need. By focusing on this, Tetsugen gives it such meaning that it will grant him a temporary boost in his physical and spiritual power. Activating Mantra does have both positive and negative effects on Tetsugen as he's relying on his own power instead of those around him. When activated, Tetsugen's strength, speed and durability are augmented to incredible levels, but are proportionate to the amount of meaning whatever his Mantra has to him. The more he feels connected to that Mantra, the more power is gifted to him. But for all its benefits, Inga does have a weakness. Using Mantra causes Tetsugen to burn through his stamina at a much faster pace, eventually leading him to tire out and collapse from the strain. Without an external source, Shingon would force Tetsugen to tire out quickly and effect his powers. If used for too long, Inga would instantly deactivate, leaving Tetsugen vulnerable to attacks once again. Bankai: Inga In'nen (因果因縁, Karma and Destiny; lit. "Direct causes and indirect conditions, which underlie the actions of all things") More to come.